


The Second Book of Könige

by GodKingReiss



Series: The Saga of the Eldians [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodKingReiss/pseuds/GodKingReiss
Summary: The Second Book of Könige, one of the many books of The Saga of the Eldians, the holy book of the Eldian Empire. This second of two books recounts the events which occurred during the reigns of the earliest Kings of the Eldian Empire, such as the first conflict of Titan against Titan in the Strife of the Apostates.





	The Second Book of Könige

**Jealousy Among the Eldians**

_**1**_ Now in the latter days of King Hans the people of Eldia learned of the Ackerman family and the divine path upon which the Founder had set their kin.

2 And moreover there stirred in the hearts of the faithful a jealousy, for while the Founding Titan ruled over all of Eldia and the Beast Titan had lordship over Rasvelt, the seven whom remained shared the land of Gherma, and the lands of their houses were without border.

3 Therefore in those days many came unto King Hans bearing grievance against the ways of Eldia.

4 And they said unto him, O King, wherefore dost thou grant the LORD’s blessings unto this kin, who were for a time traitors and would see thy lands sundered?

5 And the faithful said unto him, O King, wherefore dost thou grant such a lofty domain unto the Beast while we who have served thee well and faithfully are left with the small lands of our houses? 

6 For our lands are without border under thy gracious eye, and oft is there strife between the faithful on matters of which tidings come to us from contested lands.

**King Hans Speaks to His Subjects**

7 And to the people of Eldia the king said, Why do ye desire this fate which the LORD hath created for the Ackerman family?

8 For they have been sundered from the unseen paths upon which walk all ye Subjects of Ymir, and theirs is a path which even I cannot see.

9 Verily, great is their strength and long are the lives of they who do not fall to the sword, but theirs is a life of everlasting service. Would ye so readily surrender the work of your fields and your craft and your writing?

10 Therefore I say unto ye, do not envy that which ye do not rightly understand.

11 For while ye see the strength of their blood, ye do not see the chains which bind them unto me and my house.

**King Hans Speaks to the Faithful**

12 And to the faithful inheritors the king said, Why do ye desire to shut yourselves away from your sisters and brothers of Ymir’s blood?

13 Ye are the most faithful unto the LORD, and ye have not been wrongly chosen to inherit His blessings.

14 But ye are not kings as I, and though ye are the masters of your houses ye must answer unto me of all matters, and unto the LORD whom I serve.

15 The people of Rasvelt are good and faithful neighbors of Eldia, and they have graciously entered into the dominion of the Subjects of Ymir. But for so long as they are so young a land in Eldia they must be watched that their faith may be true.

16 And hearing these words the faithful departed from the House of Fritz, and some were content with the wisdom of their Founder. 

17 But among some of them were sown seeds of doubt, for with their power they desired still to become as kings of their own.

**Borri Fritz Inherits the Founder**

18 And in the thirteenth year of King Hans’s reign he went unto the Temple of the LORD in Siegfried, and there his blood was given unto Borri Fritz, and he was the firstborn son of Jacob Fritz.

19 And becoming as a Pure Titan Borri consumed the body of the king, and thus King Borri Fritz received Our Lady’s Founding Titan in accordance with the Law.

**The Faithful are Divided**

_**2**_ Now when King Borri first ruled in Eldia the inheritance of the Attack Titan came unto a man named Ludwig, and the authority over the House of Muspel was given unto him.

2 And the envy of the faithful towards the House of Fritz dwelt still in some of their hearts, and they desired to become as kings of their own realms.

3 Therefore Lord Ludwig sent forth the people of his house unto the houses of the faithful in Gherma and unto the Beast Titan in Rasvelt.

4 And he said unto them, Go now and listen for bitter words and whispered counsels, for I would know who among the faithful desire still lordship over their own realms.

**Ludwig Learns of the Faithful’s Envy**

5 And the House of Muspel went forth throughout all the lands of Eldia where dwelt the other seven houses, and for half a year they heard many words and saw many things which were good in Ludwig’s eyes. 

6 And after all was known the people of the House of Muspel returned into their lands.

7 And they said unto him, O Attacker of Our Lady, we have heard the things which are spoken among the houses of the faithful.

8 And verily there are those who alike to thee desire the freedom to rule as kings without a Founder, truly even as Founders themselves they desire to be. 

9 And these faithful are Havor the War Hammer of the House of Svarta, and Brunhild the Female of the House of Midgard, and Klaus the Beast of the House of Vanir who has lordship in Rasvelt.

**Ludwig Declares Independence**

10 And Ludwig was well pleased by this, and he said unto his House, Go ye now unto the House of Svarta and the House of Midgard and the House of Vanir.

11 And say unto them, Ludwig the Attacker of the House of Muspel has heard thy sorrows, and verily he knows that thou desirest to rule thy house as a kingdom unto thyself. 

12 For there are no free lands upon the earth where walk the Subjects of Ymir, verily even Rasvelt has has been added to the fruits of the Founding Titan’s lordship over Eldia and is a free kingdom no longer.

13 Let us therefore unite our strength against the dominion of the Founding Titan, and we shall be no longer of Eldia, but there shall be nine kingdoms of the Subjects of Ymir, and we shall be free to rule how we wish. 

14 And no longer shall we be servants to the Law of the Founder, but by our laws written of our own judgement shall we decide how best we shall serve the LORD.

**The Four Apostates**

15 And the House of Muspel went forth unto the houses of the Female and the Beast and the War Hammer, and they spoke the words which they were given by Ludwig, and they who were in days after known as the Apostates were well pleased. 

16 And some among them thought to walk upon the unseen paths where the Founder roamed that they might make for themselves serving families as the Ackermans had been made. 

17 But none among them could gain the mastery over the Subjects of Ymir as is the lordship of the Founder, but in their pursuits they learned well the ways of the unseen paths. And the mastery of the power which the LORD had gave them grew in those days.

**The Strife of the Apostates Begins**

18 Now when all of the Apostates learned of which faithful were among their count and which remained loyal to the Founding Titan they gathered in secret in the city of Terzett, and there they plotted how they may free their lands from the authority of Eldia. 

19 And in their absences the lands of the faithful were governed by trusted lords of their houses.

20 And Ludwig thought it a great blessing that Havor the War Hammer shared in their desires, for the strength and craft of the War Hammer was a cunning boon.

21 And long did the Apostates take counsel together in the halls of Terzett, and there their thoughts of the liberation of Eldia became dark with greed. 

22 For while the dominion of the houses of the faithful had no border in Eldia, still it was known where dwelt each house in the land, and the lands of the four Apostates were scattered and sundered by lands claimed by the houses of the loyal, and only the Houses of Vanir and Svarta dwelt in closeness with each other.

23 Therefore a thought grew in the minds of the Apostates to usurp the Titans of the loyal if they did not join to their cause willingly, and the usurped would pass their powers unto those most faithful in service to the Apostates, and after all conflict had ended would new borders and new kingships be arranged.

24 And Ludwig said unto his fellows, Send ye forth your servants into the lands of your houses, and tell they who would live under new kingships to journey hence to Rasvelt where their Titan lords have gathered, for here shall we make our first stand against the Founder and his loyal Subjects.

25 And by the power of the War Hammer we shall safeguard the northern borders of Rasvelt, for surely they shall send legions of men and of Titans against us when our apostasy has been made known. 26 But against the mighty defense which we shall make for ourselves none will have the strength to pass, save for the Colossus Titan for whom we must keep a sharp vigil.

**The Apostate Houses Divide**

_**3**_ And so after they had taken counsel the Apostates sent forth their servants to bring word to their houses of their devices, and the people of Eldia heard their tidings. 

2 And many among them went willingly south into Rasvelt, being of greater faith to the masters of their houses than to the Founder who ruled them. But others cried out against their apostasy, and word was sent swiftly to Siegfried of the designs which would soon unfold in Rasvelt. 

3 And many drew sword against his brother in those days, for they would not see their kin so easily abandon their Founder or the master of their house.

**Eldian Loyalists of Rasvelt Flee**

4 And while word was spreading of the designs of the Apostates Klaus went forth unto the people of Terzett and declared their land free from Eldia.

5 And great was the fear in the hearts of those who loved Eldia, for many among them knew of the power of the Titans only in stories or in the Beast Titan which walked alone in their lands. 

6 And they knew that the wrath of the Founder would come swiftly against their land for the heresy of the Apostates. 

7 And those loyal to Eldia fell to their knees and pleaded with the Beast that he might grant them leave to enter into Eldia. And at these words many desired to slay the loyal as deserters.

8 But Klaus said unto them, Do not harm them! In this apostasy we do not seek to become tyrants, but to free the people of Eldia from an authority which would swallow all the earth. 

9 How can we speak of freedom while putting brother to the sword or closing the land up like a cage? 

10 Let those who would swear their life to the Founder go hence from this land, and trouble them not.

11 And so it was that many in Rasvelt departed for Eldia before the coming wrath of the Founder would fall upon them.

**The Founder Rallies the Eldians**

12 Now as the loyal Subjects of Ymir in Rasvelt made their journey northward, word had reached King Borri in Siegfried of the apostasy of the faithful, and a great wrath was stirred within him.

13 And he said unto his court, Go ye forth with all haste unto the four faithful: Anna the Armor, Heimal the Colossus, Franke the Cart, and Norbur the Jaw who each remain in Eldia and bring them before me. For together I would hold council with them to arrange a punishment suited for these traitors to Our Lady and to the LORD.

14 And send forth riders swift unto Rasvelt and let them bring tidings unto me of the border of their land, for I would wish to know with what strength they think to shield themselves from the justice of the LORD.

15 And messengers and riders went forth from Siegfried, and each among them did as their Founder had commanded of them.

**The War Hammer Strengthens Rasvelt**

16 Now when those marching out of Eldia among the Apostate houses who followed still their Titan lords came near to Rasvelt they found it well guarded with a high wall.

17 For the War Hammer Titan had with clever craft raised a great wall to a height of thirty meters and a width of five meters, and those who stood upon the wall would be beyond the reach of even the loftiest of the Titans, save for the Colossus. 

18 And all along the outer edge of the wall were raised great spikes of flesh like stone, and so any great host of Titans sent against Rasvelt would come against the wall with great difficulty, for the spikes reached forth for ten meters.

19 And great were the labors of the War Hammer Titan in raising the northern wall, and it would be called the Apostates’ Wall, and for many days and many nights Havor lengthened the wall, and its length began in the southeast in Terzett, and along the northeast border of Rasvelt it continued even as far as Kiesel, and those who beheld it said it was a feat to rival the Wall of Sheena.

**Ludwig Prepares Rasvelt’s Defense**

20 Now those who came near to the Apostates’ Wall were guided to the city of Alfonid, and here there was a high gate through which ten men may walk abreast, and by this road those loyal to the Apostates left for ever the dominion of Eldia.

21 And when these folk had come in full into Rasvelt Ludwig made ready their defenses, and along the northern border of Rasvelt for many miles he sent riders to keep watch for the approach of the Founder. 

22 And many men of Rasvelt swore sword and spear unto Ludwig, and they would do battle with the men of Eldia who would come against them who walked not as Titans.

23 And these men with their Titan lords lied in wait in Alfonid where stood the gate Apostates’ Wall, and all were made ready to march at a moment’s notice, for they knew not where the Founder would come against them.

**The Faithful’s Council**

_**4**_ Now after a time the riders of King Borri returned unto Siegfried, and in this way the king learned of the span and defenses of the Apostates’ Wall. 

2 And there were riders which the king had sent forth who did not return, and the king took this to mean that their watch had been made known to the vigil of the Apostates, and they would surely see the coming of Eldia and be prepared. 

3 And the king said unto the faithful, Great is the treachery of these Apostates against Eldia, and verily I shall not meet these betrayers in open war, nor send forth any man unto his death.

4 For these Apostates are but pups who think themselves to be wolves, and their folly shall be forever remembered in the annals of Eldia.

5 If by the power of the Titans my faithless seek to usurp me, by the power of the Titans alone shall their heresy be smothered.

6 Therefore let the Jaw Titan and the Cart Titan venture forth near unto Rasvelt, and ye shall seek out any riders of Rasvelt who keep watch for our coming. 

7 And when the eyes of Rasvelt are dimmed the Armor and the Colossus and the Jaw shall journey unto the gate of Alfonid where the traitors lie in wait, and by the power of the Colossus shall the city be laid to waste, and the Armor shall tear down the gate of the Apostates.

8 And as ye bring justice unto these Apostates my Founder shall march forth upon Rasvelt, and with me shall go the Cart laden with the prisoners of Eldia whose fate is service as Pure Titans, and they shall be redeemed in the eyes of the LORD by delivering justice unto Rasvelt.

**The Faithful Journey to Rasvelt**

9 And the faithful went forth from Siegfried and did as their king had commanded.

10 Now the riders of Rasvelt rode always in a pair, for if one should fall the other may return to Alfonid and bring news to the Apostates. 

11 But against the Cart Titan and the Jaw Titan few could withstand, and only three riders returned alone from the many who had been sent forth to keep watch upon the border.

12 And Ludwig was greatly displeased, for he could not send forth too many riders lest he be left with too few to defend against whatever army Eldia would send forth against them.

13 And for twenty days and twenty nights Norbur the Jaw and Franke the Cart clawed at the eyes of Rasvelt.

14 And in this task Lord Franke was especially cunning, for the Cart Titan could run upon the lands for many days and many nights without need for food or rest.

15 And at last there came a time when Anna the Armor and Heimal the Colossus and Norbur the Jaw rode forth in secret unto Alfonid.

16 And before the watch upon the Apostates’ Wall could ask them their names and their business the Armored Titan appeared before them in a flash of light, and it stood half as high as their wall. 

17 And with her might the Armor threw Lord Heimal clear over the Apostates’ Wall, and long did he soar across the heavens until at last he clad himself in the flesh of  the Colossus Titan in a tide of fire and thunder, and all the hosts of Rasvelt who were not slain in the flames fled before him.

18 And when the Armor had town down the high gate of the Apostates’ Wall she and the Jaw Titan rushed into the city, and the Jaw slew their horses and any man who would ride forth from the city seeking aid upon them.

19 Now Havor the War Hammer was weary from his toil in the building of the Apostates’ Wall, and he could not face against both the Colossus and the Armor and the Jaw even with his fellow Apostates without risk of death. 

20 Therefore seeing the coming of the faithful he hid himself beneath the earth by his power, and with great effort he sealed the breach where the high gate had stood, but little more could be done with his strength.

21 And there was a great clashing in the city of Alfonid, where the Armor and the Jaw and the Colossus wrestled against the Beast and the Female and the Attacker, and their blows were as the crashing of boulders upon the mountainside. 

22 And against the Colossus of Our Lady, four times as high in stature as its brothers and sisters in the LORD’s power, could not be withstood. But its steps were slow and its strikes lofty, and the Apostates sought ever to escape its long reach and the rumbling of its mighty feet.

**The Titans of Sheena Awaken**

23 Now before the faithful had come unto the gates of Alfonid King Borri left the city of Siegfried with Franke the Cart, and the Cart was laden with men gagged and bound who had long slept in bondage for their sins against their Founder. 

24 And in the flesh of Our Lady’s Founding Titan the king and the Cart journeyed to the city of Heimr near the Wall of Sheena.

25 And looking upon the Wall the Founder let forth a mighty shout, and lo! at his command the flesh-like-stone fell upon the earth, and from Heimr and on westward the Colossus Titans in the hundreds stood naked under the sun. 

26 And with another shout the Founder led the Titans of the Wall in a march upon the Apostates’ Wall, and their march was felt in the rumbling of the earth even in Rasvelt before they came into sight of Alfonid.

**The Rumbling of Rasvelt**

_**5**_ And when the Apostates saw the coming of the Titans of Sheena over the hills to the east they fell to their knees pleading for mercy, and leaving their flesh of Titans they surrendered themselves unto the faithful, and they were taken in bondage. 

2 And before the Titans of Sheena could come against the Apostates’ Wall the faithful pulled Havor the War Hammer from the earth, and seeing his fellow Apostates in the grip of the faithful he knew verily they had come to the bitter end.

3 But the when their pleas fell upon the Founders ears he heard them not, and at his command the Titans of Sheena threw down all the Apostates’ Wall at once as the coming tide topples a house of sand.

4 And as the people of Rasvelt fled from the rumbling of the Titans, the burdens of the Cart Titan were emptied, and with great strength the Founder threw the bound men as seeds over tilled earth. 

5 And with the mighty shouts of the Founder the men became as Pure Titans even as they sailed through the airs, and in great crashes they fell upon the fleeing faithless, and many who would flee were consumed.

6 And the rumbling of the earth was felt in all of Rasvelt, and the Titans of Sheena marched through all the land flattening the earth and laying to waste the homes of those who had pledged their loyalty to the traitorous houses. 

7 And there was great weeping and gnashing of teeth among the faithless, for they beheld now the power of the Founding Titan and knew their folly, and many welcomed death as escape to their shame. 

8 And great fires went up into the skies in Rasvelt’s ruin, and the smokes that went up into the heavens could be seen even in Siegfried beneath Mount Ginnun.

**The Titans Lay Down Their Lives**

9 And when the rumbling of Rasvelt was complete the Titans of Sheena had marched even unto the shores of the western sea north of Suden, and in Rasvelt a great scar cut the land in two in the wake of their passing. 

10 And coming to the shores of the sea they did as their Founder had commanded and laid down their lives, and their spirits passed into the paths of the heavens in a great wall of cloud, and on the next day no part of their flesh remained.

**The Apostate Houses Divided**

11 And the faithful returned to Siegfried with the Apostates leaving behind ruined Rasvelt, and in the city of Siegfried the faithful met once more in council.

12 And it was decided that all those of the Apostate houses who did not remain faithful to their Founder seeking refuge in Eldia were to be made as Pure Titans, and under the command of their Founder they would rebuild the ruined Rasvelt along with those Titans had sown against the faithless and any man who yet lived in those lands. 

13 And the four Apostates would surrender their Titans to new houses faithful to their Founder.

14 And thus Havor and Brunhild and Klaus and Ludwig were bound in the Temple of the LORD in Siegfried, and the faithful kept watch over them while the new houses journeyed into Siegfried.

**The New Faithful Houses**

15 And in the third year of King Borri’s reign there came unto Siegfried new faithful, and they were Aryn of House Krieg, and Corbin of House Holden, and Dirk of House Frykt, and Nim of House Marmor.

16 And unto House Krieg was given the War Hammer, and unto House Holden was given the Beast Titan, and unto House Frykt was given the Attack Titan, and unto House Marmor was given the Female Titan.

**King Borri’s Decree**

17 And when the Apostate houses were no more and all the faithful stood together beneath Mount Ginnun the King of Eldia went forth unto the people.

18 And the king said, Verily, these days of darkness and faithlessness have for ever stained the earth in blood, and long shall it be before all is made aright.

19 For the faithless sought to betray their Founder that they might rule their own lands and be as kings of their own.

20 Verily I say unto ye, not until the end of days shall Eldia be without the Founding Titan seated upon the throne of the land.

21 But verily I shall make certain that such strife shall not befall ye Subjects of Ymir again for sake of the land.

22 Therefore let these words be for ever remembered in the Law to which I now add: in those days when the lands of Eldia grow, the Founder shall set anew the borders of the lands which belong to the houses of the faithful, and no house shall have a portion greater than that of his brothers and sisters in the LORD.

23 And the keepers of the Law added the words of their Founder to the Law of Eldia, and the Subjects of Ymir were well pleased.

**King Borri Returns to Rasvelt**

24 And in days afterward King Borri journeyed once more into the land of Rasvelt in the flesh of the Founding Titan, and with him went the Pure Titans who had come from the houses of the Apostates, and for the remaining years of his reign he oversaw the rebuilding of the land of Rasvelt which had been laid low in the rumbling of the earth.

**Gregory Fritz Inherits the Founder**

25 And when King Borri’s span of years came to their end his firstborn son Gregory Fritz made the journey into Rasvelt, for the king would not leave the land while there still remained ruin that had not been raised anew. 

26 And in the land of Rasvelt Gregory drank from the blood of the king, and becoming as a Pure Titan he consumed the body of the king, and lo! the Founding Titan was born anew in King Gregory in accordance with the law.

**Rasvelt Rebuilt**

27 And for three years King Gregory remained in Rasvelt until at last all the cities of old and their farmlands and their pastures were settled anew, and a part of the faithful went with their houses into the land where they would dwell as King Borri had decreed before his passing.

28 And at the command of Gregory the Founder the Titans of the Apostate houses laid down their lives, and in pillars of cloud their spirits went up unto the paths of the heavens, and their faithlessness was forgiven in the eyes of the LORD.


End file.
